27 décembre
by Cybele Adam
Summary: [Slash SiriusRemus . Traduit de l'italien] Retrouvailles de Sirius et Remus, dont les sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis Poudlard. Ecrit avant la parution du tome 5.


**27 décembre**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:  _

Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à **Mrs J.K. Rowling**.  
Bien entendu,les emprunterne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle.

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Cette histoire a été publiée sous le titre de "27 dicembre" sur **Akari's World**, le site personnel de l'auteur, et ici, sous le pseudo de **Florian**. Il s'agit d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son amie Tati (née un 27 décembre) qui, comme elle (et moi), adore le monde d'Harry Potter - et en particulier Sirius Black et Remus Lupin._

_Akari est aussi l'auteur de plusieurs autres histoires sur Sirius et Remus, que je compte également traduire un de ces jours. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira comme à moi. _

_Encore juste un détail: cette histoire date d'avant la parution du tome 5, donc le 27 décembre est celui de cette année-là, mais tel qu'Akari l'avait imaginé après avoir lu seulement les quatre premiers livres._

°  
° ° °

L'air glacial de cette après-midi de décembre n'avait pas dissuadé une bonne centaine de personnes d'envahir les rues de la ville. La tempête de neige des jours précédents avait gâché les fêtes de Noël en bloquant les familles chez elles et empêchant la chorale de donner son récital traditionnel - même si en fait c'était surtout l'impossibilité de s'adonner au shopping de dernière minute qui avait ennuyé la plupart des gens. C'est peut-être pour cela - une sorte de revanche - que ces rues d'habitude bien plus tranquilles se trouvèrent ainsi prises d'assaut en cette après-midi par ailleurs ordinaire du 27 décembre. Les nuages s'étaient finalement décidés à laisser place au soleil, et ce simple phénomène atmosphérique eut pour effet de transformer une journée habituellement consacrée au repos d'après-réveillon en moments d'allégresse et de dépenses effrénées.

Sirius Black resserra son manteau noir pour se protéger du froid et, pressant le pas, se dirigea vers la périphérie de la ville, laissant toute cette agitation derrière lui. Il voulait s'éloigner autant que possible de cet endroit trop fréquenté où résonnait interminablement les mêmes jingles publicitaires et les voix monotones des vendeurs de sucreries.

En fait, il avait toujours adoré Noël.

Du moins, toujours depuis Poudlard.

Il aimait le château décoré pour la fête, le repas de Noël, le lac gelé, les bavardages dans la salle commune, prolongés jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il aimait s'efforcer de trouver des cadeaux originaux à offrir à Remus, à James et à Peter.

Il aimait organiser de nouveaux jeux pour ses amis, et de nouvelles farces à tenter le moment venu, avec des résultats toujours inattendus.

Mais, par-dessus tout, il aimait les lumières.

_Une ironie du sort_, pensa Sirius en enfouissant son visage glacé dans le manteau pour y chercher un peu de chaleur. Lui qui aimait tant la foule et le désordre se trouvait maintenant contraint de vivre dans l'ombre, sans lumière, sans farces et sans amis. Et quatorze années s'étaient écoulées: douze passées en enfer, un peu plus de deux en fuite. Il s'était souvent demandé où il avait puisé la force de survivre, puisque même les Détraqueurs n'avaient trouvé aucune pensée positive à lui enlever.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il le devait à James, tout simplement.

Ou alors, plus vraisemblablement, cela venait de l'immense colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir été privé d'une bonne partie de sa vie sans aucune raison.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette envie de vivre à tout prix l'avait conduit hors d'Azkaban et lui avait permis de retrouver, après tout ce temps, deux pensées positives particulièrement importantes.

Harry et Remus.

Harry était son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami - et également la cible de leur ennemi commun. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger personnellement, mais comme il était recherché il ne pouvait que s'éloigner de lui autant que possible, pour éviter de lui causer des ennuis.

Quant à Remus...

Remus était la personne dont il était amoureux.

Le désespoir dans lequel il avait été plongé pendant sa détention à Azkaban était surtout dû au fait que celui qu'il aimait le croyait coupable. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de regagner sa confiance aussi facilement. Quelques mots avaient suffi, et voir Remus accepter si simplement sa version des faits lui avait fait oublier momentanément les Détraqueurs, Fudge et même Voldemort. Si seulement il pouvait effacer toute cette histoire d'un coup de baguette, peut-être auraient-ils une chance de se construire une nouvelle vie ensemble.

Peut-être.

Parce que, depuis son évasion, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans le passé, et Sirius ignorait tout des sentiments actuels de son ancien compagnon. Bien sûr, il avait regagné sa confiance, mais il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions: comment Remus aurait-il pu l'aimer encore alors qu'il avait cru à sa trahison pendant tout ce temps ?

Pour lui-même, en revanche, rien n'avait changé. Il l'avait quitté encore presque adolescent et l'avait retrouvé homme. Un très bel homme...

Les cheveux châtains qu'il avait caressés tant de fois étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant, et Sirius était sûr que, s'il avait pu y passer de nouveau les doigts, il les aurait trouvé encore plus soyeux. Les traits plus mûrs du visage n'avaient pas effacé cette douce expression qui avait touché le cœur de Sirius bien des années auparavant, bien que le sourire et le regard ne soient plus exactement pareils à ceux dont il avait gardé le souvenir: le Remus qu'il avait retrouvé après avoir fuit Azkaban ressemblait davantage au petit garçon aux yeux tristes qui cachait un terrible secret et que James, Peter et lui-même n'avaient jamais abandonné. Il n'y avait plus trace de cette lueur malicieuse qu'il avait dans les yeux, seulement pour Sirius, quand celui-ci l'embrassait par surprise au beau milieu d'un des couloirs du château, ni de ce sourire complice qu'il lui avait adressé quand ils avaient décidé de se glisser hors de Poudlard en pleine nuit pour fêter en privé leur premier anniversaire. Ils avaient changé tous les deux mais, malgré la séparation, les doutes et l'enfer que chacun d'eux avait traversé de son côté, une chose était restée intacte dans le cœur de Sirius.

Il l'aimait encore.

Son manteau toujours remonté haut sur le visage, Black se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc de pierre et regarda longuement le petit lac gelé qui se trouvait en face. Il s'était éloigné de la ville sans même s'en apercevoir et, bien que perdu dans ses pensées, il avait atteint le but qu'il s'était désigné. Il avait entendu parler de ce lac et avait eu envie de le voir avant de partir. Même un simple étang gelé aurait suffi à lui donner le sentiment d'être enfin un peu plus proche du Sirius qu'il était au temps de ses études à Poudlard. Et puis cet endroit était suffisamment isolé pour lui permettre d'abandonner un moment l'apparence de Padfoot. Car c'était une des premières choses qu'il avait apprises après son évasion: un chien attire beaucoup moins l'attention qu'un étranger vagabond.

S'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur le lac, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'atmosphère insouciante des nombreux moments qu'il avait passés ainsi devant celui de Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, il n'était jamais seul...

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier et, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua soudain la silhouette d'une personne qui s'approcha pour prendre place à côté de lui sur le banc. Il baissa vivement la tête et son cœur se mit à battre follement. Si cette personne le reconnaissait... Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas être arrêté maintenant, alors que Voldemort venait de resurgir et que Harry avait tellement besoin de lui !

L'inconnu gardait le silence.

Retenant sa respiration, Sirius tourna légèrement la tête. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un manteau élimé et les mains de quelqu'un qui devait être un peu trop mince... Des mains terriblement familières.

Il releva la tête et le manteau glissa, découvrant entièrement son visage.

Son cœur manqua un battement, mais cette fois ce n'était plus la peur qui l'étreignait.

Le Professeur Remus J. Lupin regardait tranquillement l'étendue d'eau gelée qui se trouvait devant lui. Et il souriait.

"Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au lac de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il simplement en se tournant vers son ami. "Comment vas-tu, Sirius ?"

Black resta figé de surprise pendant un long moment avant de comprendre pleinement qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Remus était bien là devant lui, pâle, maigre, avec un manteau vraiment trop léger pour affronter une température aussi basse et un sourire très doux qui lui avait soudain donné une sensation de chaleur intérieure en contraste total avec le froid qui régnait dehors.

"Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ?"

Il avait senti sa voix se briser légèrement tandis que le sourire de Lupin disparaissait et que son visage reprenait cette expression de tristesse que Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir effacer pour toujours.

"J'ai trouvé un petit travail dans la ville voisine", dit le professeur en détournant le regard. "Et là j'ai entendu des enfants parler d'un gentil chien qu'ils voyaient souvent par ici et avec lequel ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Ça peut sembler idiot, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça pourrait être toi, et voilà comment je suis arrivé ici. En fait, je ne savais pas du tout où te chercher, et pour tout dire je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il devait y avoir une bonne centaine de chiens dans cette ville. Un petit détail..."

Remus ponctua la dernière phrase d'un petit rire amusé et Sirius suivit, soulagé de voir enfin la glace se briser entre eux.

Lupin soupira profondément avant de reprendre.

"En plus, quand j'ai vu toute cette foule en arrivant, j'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti, puisqu'il n'est pas prudent pour toi de rester dans les endroits trop fréquentés. Et puis un commerçant a tenu à m'énumérer tout ce que la ville et ses alentours pouvaient avoir d'intéressant, et quand il a mentionné ce lac je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter ma chance une dernière fois, même si c'était plutôt stupide..."

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas si stupide que ça, finalement !" remarqua Black avec un sourire.

Il sembla à Sirius que le visage de Remus s'illuminait tandis qu'il répondait à son sourire, et une joie irraisonnée s'empara de lui.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment...

S'il voulait cesser de vivre dans l'incertitude, il devait lui parler tout de suite, lui dire que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé malgré les années. Seulement... A quoi cela servirait-il ? Sa condition de prisonnier évadé les empêcherait de toute façon de vivre ensemble. En fait, Dumbledore lui avait ordonné d'aller habiter chez Remus, mais il avait désobéi pour éviter de mettre son ami en danger. Car s'il était découvert, Remus serait accusé de complicité et lui aussi se retrouverait à Azkaban. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, que ce soit pour suivre les conseils de Dumbledore ou les désirs de son propre cœur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Et si Remus lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière ?

S'il ne s'était pas encore effondré, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il gardait un espoir de reprendre un jour sa vie où il l'avait laissée. Mais que se passerait-il si, finalement, il perdait aussi cet espoir ? Si celui qu'il aimait n'était plus là à l'attendre, quel serait le but qui lui permettrait de vaincre les derniers obstacles ?

Il n'était qu'un homme, pas un héros.

Lupin regarda silencieusement Sirius pendant un long moment. Son ami avait baissé les yeux et, du bout du pied, s'était mis à jouer avec des pierres qui traînaient près du banc.

Il aimait sa façon d'incliner la tête, les mèches de cheveux qui s'obstinaient à lui tomber sur le visage et la main qui, chaque fois, les rejetait machinalement en arrière. Il aimait aussi son rire, son courage et sa détermination.

Il aimait Sirius Black comme au premier jour.

Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas aimé assez pour croire à son innocence. Remus n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ça, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui parler sérieusement. En fait, il était convaincu que son ancien compagnon l'avait oublié depuis longtemps. Après Azkaban, les Détraqueurs et la certitude que celui qu'il aimait l'avait abandonné, il n'était certainement plus le même. Ses préoccupations avaient changé, et Remus savait qu'il n'en faisait plus partie.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais lui non plus n'y était pour rien.

Son "problème" l'avait toujours éloigné de tout et de tous, et les quelques années passées avec ses amis n'avaient pas suffi à vaincre complètement sa méfiance naturelle. Il savait qu'aimer quelqu'un signifiait aussi le croire aveuglément, mais comment aurait-il pu faire confiance à un autre alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas se fier à lui-même ?

Quand il se transformait, il pouvait très bien faire des choses terribles sans même en avoir conscience.

Plus on aime quelqu'un plus on a peur de le perdre, surtout quand on n'a pas confiance en soi, et sur ce point Remus Lupin était un homme comme les autres. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'amour inconditionnel de celui qui avait partagé sa vie, mais avec le temps il était arrivé à s'accepter lui-même, et c'était la seule chose dont il soit sûr, désormais.

A la fois bon et mauvais, victime et coupable...

Même sans connaître la vérité, il n'avait pas pu cesser d'aimer Sirius.

Et il l'aimait toujours.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

"Sirius, est-ce que tu as déjà lu _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens, un auteur moldu ?"

Black leva vers son ami un regard interrogatif.

"Non je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"C'est l'histoire d'un usurier très avare et égoïste qui reçoit la visite de trois fantômes le soir de Noël: d'abord, l'esprit des Noëls passés lui montre le temps révolu de sa jeunesse, quand l'argent n'avait pas encore une grande valeur à ses yeux, puis c'est le tour de l'esprit du Noël présent, qui le conduit dans les maisons pleines d'amour de son pauvre employé et de son neveu, et enfin l'esprit des Noëls futurs le transporte dans un cimetière où se trouve une tombe vide: la sienne. Le lendemain, il décide de réparer ses erreurs et de changer de vie, parce qu'il s'est aperçu que l'ancienne ne pouvait le mener qu'à sa perte. Bref, il a eu une deuxième chance, et c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde..."

Remus se tut et se mit à souffler sur ses mains, cherchant à les réchauffer. Il les frotta ensuite l'une contre l'autre et finalement les mit sous son manteau, mais Sirius pensa que ça ne servirait à rien. Ce tissu était bien trop léger pour empêcher son ami de continuer à trembler.

"Si l'esprit des Noëls passés arrivait maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il te montre, Sirius ?"

"Un Noël passé ?" répondit Black en fermant les yeux. "Je me souviens de celui où on avait fait apparaître une sauterelle dans la soupe de Severus Snape et de celui où on avait enfermé James hors du dortoir pour l'obliger à sortir avec Lily... Mais le seul Noël que je voudrais vraiment revoir est cette nuit du 24 décembre où, pour la première fois, toi et moi..."

Il s'interrompit subitement, laissant la phrase en suspens, et rouvrit les yeux. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper une chose pareille alors qu'il avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet ? Ce Noël-là avait été le meilleur de sa vie. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer, lui et Remus... Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne fallait pas.

Lupin oublia un instant de respirer, et son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'il ne prêta plus aucune attention au froid et aux frissons qui le parcouraient toujours. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit où ils avaient réussi à se retrouver seuls dans leur dortoir, et de l'idée qu'avait eue Sirius d'utiliser un sort pour bloquer la porte chaque fois qu'ils voudraient un peu d'intimité. Un autre sort colorait la poignée de porte en rouge, signalant à James et Peter qu'il leur faudrait attendre au moins une petite demi-heure avant de pouvoir entrer...

Lupin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela était vraiment arrivé aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient maintenant assises sur ce banc. C'était tellement loin, tellement différent de ce qu'étaient devenus leur monde et leur vie, qu'il semblait presque impossible que ces souvenirs puissent avoir été réels. Et pourtant ils étaient si présents dans son esprit qu'être là à côté de Sirius sans lui tenir la main et la serrer très fort dans la sienne comme il l'avait toujours fait lui paraissait presque bizarre.

"Le Noël présent ne me montrerait qu'un chien tremblant de froid avec un quignon de pain pour seul dîner."

Black avait changé de sujet pour éviter que la conversation dérive vers celui auquel il s'était jusque là arrangé pour ne pas faire allusion.

"Et celui du futur..."

Il se tut à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui d'ici quelques années.

Une mort solitaire l'attendait peut-être, comme pour l'avare de l'histoire. Sans doute dans une lugubre cellule, à Azkaban...

"A la fin du roman, l'usurier change de vie et son avenir change en conséquence", intervint Remus. "On ne peut pas retrouver le passé mais, si on modifie le présent, on peut avoir une meilleure vie dans l'avenir..."

Sirius baissa de nouveau la tête et recommença à jouer avec les pierres. Il suffirait d'une seule phrase pour tout changer, mais comment savoir si le changement serait positif ?

"Quand j'ai lu cette histoire il y a quelques jours", poursuivit Remus, "j'ai compris qu'il n'était permis à personne de revenir en arrière, ni d'effacer les erreurs passées. Mais j'ai compris aussi que je ne supporterais pas de vivre le présent dans l'incertitude alors que je sais ce que je veux. Peut-être que mon avenir ne changera pas du tout, mais au moins je n'aurai pas de regrets. Je ne veux plus rester là sans rien faire."

Lupin respira profondément puis sourit en regardant droit devant lui.

"Je t'aime encore, Sirius."

L'air parut subitement moins glacé tandis que ces simples mots se répétaient en écho dans les oreilles de Sirius Black.

Les mêmes mots qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter mentalement, sans oser les prononcer.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Remus. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Remus souriait toujours, de ce sourire si doux qu'il aimait tant, et fixait un point vague à l'horizon.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard.

Il tendit la main pour prendre celles de son ami et les porter à ses lèvres en les serrant contre son visage. Comme il s'en doutait, elles étaient glacées, et maintenant il le sentait aussi trembler. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

"Sirius..."

"Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime encore."

Remus Lupin tressaillit et sentit le sang courir plus rapidement dans ses veines tandis que Sirius lui embrassait les paumes des mains. Il se pencha vers lui et appuya son front contre le sien, en fermant les yeux. Il se moquait bien du passé, du présent et du futur. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui en dehors de Sirius.

"Tu m'aimes encore... alors que je ne t'ai pas cru ?"

La voix de Remus tremblait légèrement, mais Black serra ses mains un peu plus fort.

"Et toi... Malgré tout ce que tu as souffert par ma faute, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas m'oublier ?"

Lupin s'écarta un peu pour regarder Sirius, dont les mains emprisonnaient toujours les siennes.

"J'ai continué à t'aimer... même en croyant que tu étais un Mangemort."

Black en resta bouche bée, et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Remus reprenne:

"Et je t'aimerais encore même si tu étais vraiment coupable."

"C'est pour ça que tu as cru tout de suite à ce que je t'ai dit ?"

"La vérité ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que tu étais de nouveau devant moi."

Sirius leva une main pour caresser tendrement la joue de Lupin, puis la fit lentement glisser vers sa nuque, où les doux cheveux châtains en chatouillèrent le dos.

"Tu m'as horriblement manqué, Remus."

Il s'avança un peu pour effleurer ses lèvres, posant de petits baisers sur sa bouche entrouverte tout en lui enlaçant la taille d'un bras. L'une des mains de Remus lui caressa le visage tandis que l'autre descendait doucement dans son dos. Il le serra contre lui et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul comptait le goût du baiser de celui qu'il aimait. Le même goût qu'autrefois.

Il s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son souffle, mais Remus lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et l'attira contre lui pour un nouveau baiser encore plus long et plus profond.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils se décident à parler.

"Tu as encore froid ?" murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Remus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Remus s'installa confortablement contre lui et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait appuyé son dos contre la poitrine de Sirius, qui l'entourait de ses bras par-dessous son manteau. Après tous ces baisers, il avait presque trop chaud, mais même en plein été il n'aurait pas renoncé à rester ainsi dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

"Je me sentirais plus tranquille si tu pouvais de nouveau travailler à Poudlard", lui dit Black en l'embrassant légèrement, d'abord sur l'épaule puis dans le cou. "Bientôt il faudra que je m'en aille, et savoir que tu vis d'expédients me rend fou d'inquiétude."

"Toi aussi, tu me rends fou, tu sais ?" répondit Lupin. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chez moi comme Dumbledore t'avait dit de le faire ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, cette fois !"

Sirius entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Remus et posa la tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

"Je suis un prisonnier évadé et je ne peux avoir de contacts réguliers avec personne. Si les Détraqueurs me trouvaient..."

"Si Dumbledore veut qu'on reste ensemble, c'est qu'il doit avoir un plan, tu ne crois pas ?"

Black ne répondit pas et Lupin se tourna légèrement pour lui donner un baiser sur les cheveux.

"Que les Détraqueurs te trouvent n'est qu'une possibilité. Le retour de Voldemort est déjà une certitude. Maintenant, notre seule force est de rester tous ensemble. Sirius, je ne te laisserai pas partir encore une fois."

"Ne pensons qu'à aujourd'hui, Remus. Je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions ni avoir de projets, juste profiter de cette journée avec toi. Et d'ailleurs, même si je partais encore, maintenant je sais qu'il existe un endroit où je voudrai retourner."

"Alors imaginons que c'est seulement aujourd'hui, 27 décembre, que Noël commence vraiment pour nous", proposa Lupin en souriant. "Et donc voilà mon cadeau pour toi..."

Il repoussa les cheveux qui avaient glissé sur le visage de Sirius et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, derrière les oreilles, sur les joues, sur les yeux, sur le nez et enfin sur les lèvres.

"Maintenant c'est mon tour de te faire un cadeau", dit Sirius après lui avoir rendu son baiser.

"Ah ! Du chocolat ?" s'exclama joyeusement Remus, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant.

Black fixa sur lui un regard stupéfait pendant une demi-seconde, puis il éclata de rire, sans desserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de Remus.

"Tu auras ça aussi", dit-il ensuite en lui embrassant doucement le lobe d'une oreille. "Mais en fait je pensais que, puisque pour nous c'est aujourd'hui Noël, on pourrait fêter ça de la même façon qu'à Poudlard il y a quelques années..."

Remus ne le laissa pas continuer: il le fit taire d'un baiser, et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque encore quand il lui répondit.

"Dans l'auberge où j'habite pour le moment, ils acceptent aussi les animaux..."

Sirius lui embrassa malicieusement la lèvre inférieure puis caressa son visage et ses cheveux.

"Quelque chose me dit que les Détraqueurs ne risquent pas de me voir dans les parages au moins jusqu'au Nouvel An !"

FIN

°  
° ° °

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Toute review sera transmise à Akari._

_Vous pouvez écrire en français (je traduirai en italien) ou en anglais (ça, elle comprendra).  
Bien entendu,vous pouvez aussi utiliser l'italien, mais j'imagine que ceux qui connaissent cette langue auraient plutôt lu la version originale de l'histoire... A moins que vous ayez voulu comparer par curiosité, pour voir si j'avais traduit correctement (dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, qui pourrait m'être utile pour la prochaine traduction)._

_Comme il n'est pas permis de poster des réponses à reviews sans nouveau chapitre, je répondrai à vos éventuelles questions et/ou commentaires sur mon Live Journal (voir lien dans ma bio)._


End file.
